Friend of a Friend
by ToxicNightshade
Summary: Torchwood encounters an alien that Jack never thought they would see. Gwen develops some feelings for it while Jack doesn't trust it. Gwen/OC; F/F content. Rated M for safety. Read and Review please. COMPLETE
1. Most Unlikely Visitor

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Torchwood. All characters and places from the show are the property of BBC and the shows writers and producers.**_

_**SPOILER ALERT: If you have not seen the end of the second season of Torchwood, do not continue reading. If you have seen it (or haven't and just don't care) then feel free to read on. This story makes refrences to the events of the final episode of season 2, "Exit Wounds."**_

* * *

"We've been watching this place for two hours, Jack. What's the big deal?" Gwen spouted from the backseat of the SUV, her eyes keeping watch on the computer screen in front of her as it displayed small, fluctuating readings.

"There are brief surges of rift energy inside that building," Ianto responded as he watched his own screen with the same readings.

Jack sat in the driver's seat of the Torchwood SUV, his eyes fixed on the large warehouse before them. It had been almost four months since Owen and Toshiko had died and it still ate him up inside that he couldn't do anything for them.

It seemed as if anything interesting stopped happening along with their departure. No alien devices had been found and the extent of their alien hunting had been tracking down stray Weevil's and Blowfish's. Something about this night would be different though, he could feel it.

"Well, why aren't we going in there to take a look around instead of wasting time out here?" Gwen said after several moments.

Jack snapped back to reality with a retort, "Because I don't want to rush in there without an idea of what to expect. There are only three of us now so we need to be more careful."

The other two didn't say anything. The silence was all that was needed to show agreement. Everyone was still saddened by the loss of their two teammates and they weren't prepared to lose anymore.

Ianto broke the silence after a minute of the silence, "How is Rhys doing, Gwen?"

"Oh, he is still his old self. He's been happier recently though since work has been so light for me these last couple of months."

"He's always a bit uptight. Good to know he is mellowing out."

All three of them turned their heads in the direction of the warehouse when they heard the sounds of gunfire. "That's what we were waiting for. I'll take the front door, you two go in the side."

"That didn't exactly sound like anything alien," Ianto spoke out.

"Maybe somebody found what we were looking for," Jack spouted as he pulled his gun out and left the SUV, moving toward the front of the warehouse. He watched Gwen and Ianto go around the corner, waited another few seconds, then kicked the door open and pointed his gun at two men who were standing near some boxes. "Drop your weapons!"

The men looked at Jack, one of them raising his gun to point it at Jack. Gwen came up behind him and placed the barrel of her gun against the back of the man's head. "I wouldn't if I was you."

Ianto came up as well and took the men's guns from them. He then helped Gwen drag them both outside the warehouse as he called the police to come pick them up. Jack stood where he was and looked around, but didn't see anything unusual. As he started to leave, he noticed a trail of blood on the floor. He slowly followed its path around a stack of boxes and saw where it came from.

He saw a red-haired woman wearing black clothes and a black trench coat reaching up and grasping at a padlock on a large wooden crate about a foot taller than him. He dashed over and turned the woman over onto her back, looking at the two bullet wounds; one in her chest and one in her stomach. He pulled out two handkerchiefs he had with him and pressed them against the wounds. "You're going to be all right, just stay with me."

The woman looked up at him with glazed over blue eyes. A line of blood ran out the corner of her mouth and her hand grasped onto Jack's arm. Her breathing was forced and her voice raspy with gagging sounds. "You have…to get me…to my…ship…"

Jack gave her a confused look and response. "Ship? What do you mean ship?"

"My…ship…" she repeated the phrase several times. Her body twitched a couple time with an attempted suppressed gag before her body went limp and her eyes fell shut. Jack checked her pulse and her listened for her breathing, but didn't find either.

Ianto and Gwen came up behind him about a second later and looked down at the woman. "We were too late. I'm sorry, Jack" Gwen said in a soft voice. "We should probably leave her here for the police to deal with."

Jack looked back at Gwen. "No, we can't do that. She said something about a ship and since she isn't dressed like a sailor, I'm going to take a wild guess and say she meant spaceship."

He stood up and looked at the large wooden crate with the padlock on it. "Ianto, bring that wooden crate back to the Hub. She was trying to open it, so something must be inside. Gwen, help me get her back so we can run some tests."

"Yes, sir" both of them said simultaneously. Gwen assisted Jack with getting the woman's body into the SUV while Ianto made arrangements to get the crate back to the Hub.

Upon getting both back to the Hub, they proceeded to attempt to open the plain wooden crate. Gwen sat down in a nearby chair after an hour of work on the box. "This makes no sense. We have tried everything to open it and nothing has worked."

Jack wiped his forehead with a rag. "Obviously whatever is in there doesn't want us getting to it. Let's take a break for a bit and go check on Ianto." Jack and Gwen got up and crossed the Hub to the medical area where Ianto was looking over the body.

Jack walked down the steps onto the floor while Gwen stayed up on the small catwalk. Jack went up to Ianto with a questioning look. "What have you found?"

"I've only just gotten around to finishing some X-rays. Let me show you." Ianto put the x-rays up on the light box and took a step back. "She has an impressive binary vascular system and…"

Jack's eyes got wide for a moment as he stared at the two hearts displayed on the x-ray. Ianto's talking was drowned out by the sounds of his own thoughts. His mind refused to believe what his eyes were seeing. "It can't be…"

Ianto looked at Jack with a confused look. Gwen raised her eyebrows and looked from the x-ray down to Jack, speaking before Ianto could. "Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack went over to the table that the woman was laying on and looked down at her face. She was still in her black clothing, only her coat and boots had been removed. After a couple of moments, the woman's head, hands, and arms were engulfed and shrouded by a bright blue light.

Ianto looked at a nearby screen as it suddenly began showing vital signs again. "How is that possible? What's going on?"

Gwen looked at the glowing woman with wide, somewhat frightened eyes and her hand on her gun in its holster. "Jack, what should we do?"

Within the blue glow, Jack could see changes occurring to the woman. After about a minute the glow finally subsided. The three of them looked at the woman who now looked almost completely different. Her hair was blonde instead of red and slightly shorter than it was before. Her skin was a bit lighter in color, nails grown about a millimeter longer, chest about a size larger and her entire body had grown a couple extra inches.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "This isn't possible. This…this just can't be real…" No sooner had he said that, the woman's eyes that had changed from blue to bright green shot open as she let out a gasp.

**_Author's Notes: Well, hopefully you enjoyed the story so far, since you made it to the end. Don't forget to leave a comment on your way! If a couple people actually want to read more, I'll post the next chapter in a day or so. Thanks!_**


	2. The Time Lady

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any characters or places involved with it._**

**_Author's Notes: Well, here is the second chapter as wanted! :) Don't forget to review once you're done reading!_**

* * *

The woman's eyes darted around the room as she took deep breaths, her brain working on registering everything around her. She blinked a few times before finally speaking. "What is going on?" She sat up and looked at Jack, Ianto, and Gwen. "Where am I?"

"You were shot twice. We brought you here because we thought you were dead," Jack responded after bringing himself back to reality.

The woman narrowed her eyes for a moment in thought. "That's right. I was chased by two boys after trying to tell them I didn't have any money. They shot me and I tried to get to…my ship!" She moved and jumped off the table, looking behind her when Jack grabbed her arm.

"It's alright; we brought it here with us."

"You did? Oh, well thank you. I should probably get out of your…" She grabbed her stomach and fell to her knees with a groan of pain. She let out a few hard coughs, each one expelling a soft blue mist from her mouth which dissipated a second or so later.

Ianto came over and helped Jack pull her up and sit her down on the table again. Jack gave her a smile. "You aren't in any shape to go anywhere right now." Jack held his hand out to her. "Captain Jack Harkness," he motioned to Ianto and then Gwen, "Ianto Jones, and Gwen Cooper."

The woman looked at him curiously. She found it somewhat difficult to look at him, but she wasn't really sure why yet. She shook his hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you, all of you." She let go of him and looked down at herself, her face starting to pout. "Awww, look at this! My clothes are all too small now!" She got off the table and went over to where her coat was laying on a chair and searched through the pockets for a moment. "Hey! Where is my key?"

Ianto walked over to Jack and handed him a key he had taken from the coat pocket. Jack held it up and spoke to the woman. "We have it here."

The woman turned around and held her hand out, "Well, give me! I want to change my clothes!"

"You can go as long as you let Gwen go with you." Jack tossed the key up to Gwen who caught it.

"What? Why?" The woman frowned and put her fists on her hips. "Am I suddenly your prisoner now?"

"Until I'm convinced you're not a threat, I want to keep an eye on you."

The woman reached over and pinched Jack's cheek, "You are so cute when you are all suspicious." She gave him a big smile and walked out of the medical area and going in the direction of the large wooden crate. Gwen looked at Jack for a moment before following her.

Ianto looked at Jack after Gwen and the other woman left with a questioning look. "You know what she is, don't you?"

"I have a good idea, which is why I don't want her to get too far. The last time I encountered one it nearly brought about the end of the world. Did you find any other devices on her?"

"I found one other thing. Why?"

Jack nodded his head, "Let me see it."

Ianto reached into his other pocket and pulled put a long, gold colored device and handed it to Jack. "I haven't seen anything like it before. Do you know what it is?"

Jack looked at the device with a concerned expression. "It's a screwdriver."

"A screwdriver, sir?"

Jack looked at Ianto with a hard expression. "A laser screwdriver."

* * *

The alien woman looked around the main area of the Hub as she was escorted through it by Gwen. She had a big smile on her lips and a wide-eyed look on her face. She bounced up and down a bit when she saw the pterodactyl fly overhead. "Wow! That is so cool! This place is really awesome!"

Gwen watched the woman with a bewildered look. She was surprised also when she first stepped foot into Torchwood, but this was a little excessive, at least she thought so. When they got to the large, brown wooden crate, Gwen used to the key to open the padlock and pull it off. She tried to pull the crate open, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey, why won't it open?"

The woman went over and gave her a smile. "Because you're not using it correctly, silly. That lock is just a part of the disguise." She took the key from Gwen and put it into a keyhole shaped knot in the wood and turned it until it clicked. She pulled the door open and looked at Gwen. "After you."

Gwen raised an eyebrow before walking backwards inside so that she didn't lose site of the woman. "This thing isn't exactly big enough to hold very much. Where do you…" Gwen stopped talking suddenly when she noticed the inside was different. She spun around quickly and ended up losing her balance, falling down on her ass at the sight she saw. The inside was a shiny, grey metallic color with catwalks above their heads and a solid metallic floor that protected the equipment under it. In the middle of the room was a circular panel riddled with buttons, levers, dials, knobs, and a tall pillar that rose up from the center and into the ceiling. There were several computer screens on the panel and a much larger one on one of the walls. The entire place pulsed and hummed with energy and the column was glowing a soft green.

The woman helped Gwen to up to her feet. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"This…this is remarkable. But…how? How is it bigger on the inside?"

"I suppose it is bigger, isn't it? Come on; help me pick out an outfit!" The woman grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her into a hallway off the main control room. They went down about three real long hallways until they entered a very large room filled with various clothes. The woman let go of Gwen's hand and ran behind a long line of hanging outfits. She called out from behind them, "So, what do you think would be good?"

Gwen was still speechless from the sight of the place. She looked around at all the clothes hanging on hooks and sitting in boxes. After a few moments she shook her head to bring her back to reality. "How about you start by telling me your name?"

The woman looked up over the rack she was behind. "Oh yea! I guess my manners could use a bit of work. You can call me Eva." Her head disappeared behind the clothing again. After a few moments she came out wearing a soccer player's uniform with white shorts and a green shirt. "What about this? Does it suite me?"

Gwen shook her head and blinked a couple of times. "Do you think it's you?"

"You're right. Too sporty." Eva went behind the clothes again and came back out a few moments later dressed as a ballerina, "What about this?"

Gwen covered her mouth to help suppress a giggle that tried to escape. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was enjoying watching Eva. Her child-like attitude was making it hard to keep a straight face.

"Yea, defiantly not me." Eva went behind the clothing rack again. Clothes got flung into Gwen's sight as Eva tossed them into the air looking for something. Gwen walked over to another rack of clothes and looked over what was hanging on it. There seemed to be clothing for every possible scenario in this place, including some very fancy things she wouldn't mind having herself.

"I got it," Eva shouted. Gwen spun around in time to see Eva come out from behind the rack wearing a white button-down, short sleeve blouse and a black, white, and gray plaid skirt with pleats in it that started at her hips and hanged down about an inch or so above her knees. She had topped it off with black high-top sneakers with white trim. "What do you think?"

Gwen looked the outfit over a few times. It reminded her of a time she caught Rhys watching a pornographic movie with one of the girls in it wearing a similar outfit, but with a shorter skirt and a tighter top. However, she had to admit that Eva's child-like demeanor fit the clothing rather well. "Well, the shoes don't exactly fit the rest of it."

"Yea, but I sometimes do a lot of running, so I want something that is going to be comfortable." Eva walked over to a nearby mirror and looked herself over. "Yea, that works. Now, have to do something with the hair. Hand me a couple of those ribbons, will you?"

Gwen picked up a pair of blue ribbons and handed them to Eva. She watched as Eva gathered her blonde hair up and parted it into pigtails. Gwen smiled at her when she was finished. Eva's outward appearance was reflecting the perky attitude she had. Gwen remembered Jack's reaction though and had a hard time understanding why he thought she might be a danger.

Eva stamped her foot once and crossed her arms with a pout on her face. "There is still something missing! What could it be?"

Gwen looked around for a moment before pulling a plain black blazer off one of the racks. "Here, try this." She helped Eva slip into the blazer who then buttoned the bottom two buttons.

"Yes! That is what it needed," Eva squealed after looking herself over in the mirror. She spun around and grabbed Gwen's shoulders, pulling her into a hard kiss on the lips.

Gwen's body instantly got stiff as steel and her eyes got wide for a quick second before relaxing again. The lip lock only lasted a moment or two, but it still took her by surprise. She figured it was just another act of her kiddy attitude and shook it off quickly, using her tongue to lick her lips.

Eva was already at the door of the clothing room ready to leave. "We should probably get back before boss man thinks I knocked you out or something." Gwen turned and followed Eva. She didn't want to get lost in this deceptively large place.

Gwen jogged up next to Eva as they made their way back to the main room. "So, what is this thing anyway?"

"You mean my ship? It's called a TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S."

"TARDIS? What the hell is a TARDIS?"

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Handy little acronym, isn't it?"

"Alright, but that doesn't explain what it is."

"To put it bluntly, it's a spaceship. I can go anywhere in the universe in a matter of seconds. Oh, and it also travels through time!"

Gwen looked at Eva with wide eyes. "Wow, that is some ship."

Eva looked at Gwen and gave her a soft smile. "I could take you somewhere if you want."

"I'm afraid that is going to have to wait," Jack said as they exited the TARDIS back into the Hub. "Our guest and I have some things to discuss in my office." Jack turned around and headed up to his office. Eva looked at Gwen and shrugged before following him inside and shutting the door.

--

**_Author's Notes 2: Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter! The third should be up in the next day or so. Don't forget to review :D_**


	3. One of the Team

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any character's or places associated with it._**

**_Author's Notes: Here is the next chapter in the story. It isn't as good as I wanted it to be though :( Oh well, maybe next time._**

* * *

"So what is the word, big boss man," Eva asked with a smile.

Jack stood beside his desk with a hard, serious look. Eva's smile slowly faded to an equally serious look and rested her right fist on her hip.

"You don't get out much, do you?"

"What's your name?"

"Call me Eva."

"Race?"

"Time Lord."

"Age?"

"Old enough to know that isn't a very nice question to ask a lady." Eva smiled again and let out a giggle. Jack simply narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not in the mood for games."

Eva's smile faded again. "Apparently. What exactly do you want from me?"

"First, tell me this…" Jack pulled out a device from his pocket and tossed it on his desk. "That is the laser screwdriver that the Master had. What are you doing with it?"

Eva crossed her arms across her chest. "I stole it. I was there momentarily when the Master died and left with it before anyone saw me."

"How did you even know about the Master? He was blocking recognition with some frequency."

"I didn't know at first. I landed here after detecting the rift to refuel and my TARDIS picked up on the signal just as I was about to leave. I kept watch from a nearby neutron star."

"So why did you take the laser screwdriver?"

"Because it looked cool. I had to dismantle it and rebuild it so it would work for me and made a few alterations. It isn't able to be used as a weapon anymore."

"Good." Jack picked up the screwdriver and tossed it to Eva who caught it. "You can have it back. I already knew it wasn't dangerous from scans we took. I needed to make sure you would tell me the truth."

Eva put the screwdriver into the left inside pocket of her blazer. "Well, have all your bases covered, don't you?"

"I try. Tell me though; how come neither the Master nor the Doctor could detect you?"

"I use the TARDIS to emit a frequency to shield me from other Time Lord's, much like the Master did but on a different frequency."

"There are others out there?"

Eva shook her head slowly. "The only one I know of is the Doctor. That isn't important right now. What do you plan to do with me?"

Jack strummed his fingers on the desk for a moment in thought. "Well, we lost two of our members recently. Someone like you would certainly be of great help to us."

"Well, I suppose I could use a change of scenery for awhile. On the condition you give me my ship back."

"I think that sounds fair." Jack gave her a smile and sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"Let me ask you something though, Captain. You're…different; fixed. How did that happen?"

Jack's smile faded and he looked away. He took a minute to think before looking at her again, his voice a couple of decibels lower than before. "It is complicated and I would rather not talk about it right now."

Eva nodded and gave him a big smile. "That's fine. Maybe later you can tell me." She turned around and opened the office door.

"Eva…the time war…how did you survive?"

She stopped dead in her tracks at the question and the smile she had on was removed from her face. She stayed still for a moment or two, then left the office and went back down to the main area of Hub without answering him.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he watched her leave. It was obvious that subject was sore spot for her. He couldn't really blame her though. He recalled the Doctor wasn't too keen on talking about it either. He planned to just leave it alone for now and try again later.

Eva was still a bit shaken by Jack's last question. The Time War and the destruction of her home was something she avoided thinking about, much less talking about. She saw Ianto and Gwen looking over the controls to the TARDIS when she passed through the still open door. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Ianto jerked his hand back and look up at Eva. "Hope you don't mind, but we were just trying to figure out how to work this thing."

"You're more likely to blow up the galaxy if you don't know what you're doing."

Gwen leaned forward against the circular panel across from Eva. "Want to show us how to work it?"

Eva smiled and giggled at Gwen before walking up to the controls. "It's far too complex to explain how to work it. I don't even know every single mechanic behind it. Maybe I can just take you guys on a ride sometime."

Jack came into the doorway of the ship and looked at all of them. "Ianto, come here and take look at something I found." He turned and left with Ianto following behind. Eva watched Ianto walk out and then leaned back against the edge of the circular control console. She let out a sigh and with it a small blue mist escaped her lips and shortly dissipated.

Gwen walked around the console and leaned back against it next to Eva. "What is that blue stuff?"

"Huh? Oh, it is just some left over energy from my regeneration."

Gwen looked at her with a curious expression. "Regeneration? What is that? And for that matter, what exactly are you?"

"Regeneration is something my people do as a way of cheating death. I'm a Time Lord…well, Time Lady I suppose, from the planet Gallifrey."

"Sounds beautiful. What's it like there?"

Eva's sweet smile faded and she looked at the floor. Gwen looked at her with concerned eyes. "Eva? Is everything alright?"

Eva snapped out of her daze and smiled at Gwen again. "Yea, I'm fine. Anyway, my life story isn't important. What matters is that now I'm here with you guys!"

Gwen's eye's got wide for a moment in shock. "Wait, you're working with us? Since when?"

"Jack offered me a position since you guys lost two people recently. Sorry to hear about that by the way."

"What is it that you can do?"

"A little of this and a little of that. I'm pretty much an expert in…everything."

"And not the least bit pompous it seems." Both Gwen and Eva laughed at Gwen's subtle joke.

"Well, let me welcome you to the team then," Gwen said with a smile.

Eva jumped up and down a couple of times with a kid-like expression on her face. "Thanks, Gwen! This is going to be totally awesome," Eva squealed out and pulled Gwen into a tight hug.

Gwen took a moment to register what happened before giving Eva a hug back. Gwen noticed after a couple of seconds that Eva smelled liked freshly-made coffee. She smiled at the pleasant scent and, for a reason she didn't know, gave her a kiss on the cheek close to the corner of her mouth.

--

**_Author's Notes 2: Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter may take a bit longer though since it isn't written quite yet. Don't forget to leave a review! :D_**


	4. Dark Past, Bright Future

**_Hello again, everyone! I know it has been awhile since I updated this story. I sort of lost interest in writting, but now I'm back to work on the story again! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!_**

* * *

A week passed after Eva's arrival and acceptance onto the Torchwood team although "acceptance" could be used loosely. Gwen was very friendly and very receptive to Eva joining them; however Jack still kept a close eye on her. If she had something planned he needed to find out or at least attempt to find out.

"Jack?"

Ianto's voice snapped Jack back to reality from his daze. "Huh? Yes? What is it?"

"Lunch has arrived, sir. I placed it in the lounge."

"Thanks, I'll be right there." Ianto gave a slight bow before turning around and leaving Jack's office. Jack watched him leave, then but his bottom lip in thought. He remembered he had originally asked Eva to join the team in the first place. He wanted her close by to watch her, but she seemed to be fitting in a bit too well for him.

Jack finally got up out of his chair and headed to lounge to join Ianto, Gwen, and Eva for lunch. He noticed Gwen and Eva sitting next to each other on a long blue couch and Ianto sitting on a matching green couch across from them. Between the two couches was a hardwood table with several pizza boxes on it. Jack sat down next to Ianto, picked up a pizza slice from one of the boxes, and took a large bite from it.

Eva gave a smile as she swallowed the piece she had in her mouth. "You know, you humans come up with some of the most interesting ideas for food. My people never came up with something like pizza. It's so delicious!"

Gwen let out a laugh. "Glad you're enjoying it. I wouldn't eat too much of it though. Not exactly the healthiest thing to have."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Oh, you have a little…" Gwen reached out and wiped a bit of excess sauce from the edge of Eva's mouth and licked her finger clean. "There you go."

Eva gave her an appreciative smile then looked over toward Ianto. "So, Mr. Jones, I never got to ask how you came to work for Torchwood."

"Well," Ianto started, "It really is a rather pathetic story. You see…"

"I'm more interested in hearing more about you," Jack interrupted. He finished off the pizza slice he was working on and used a napkin to wipe his hands. "I've given you a week to get comfortable here. Now I think you need to answer a couple of questions."

Gwen and Ianto both silently took bites of the pizza slices they both had, looking down at the floor. Eva slowly looked up at Jack with a cold, serious look on her face as if she already knew what question he was going to ask.

Jack leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I need to know…the Time War…" He didn't just need to know the answer so he could stop watching her every move. The Doctor never talked about it and now she was avoiding it.

Gwen swallowed the final piece she had taken and looked over at Eva. "Oh yea, I remember Jack saying something about a couple days ago. What was it?"

Eva's gaze slowly lowered down to look at the table. She remained silent for several moments before speaking in a quieter voice than usual. "I…I really don't want…" The expression on her face gradually went from stern cold to looking like she was about to start crying. Gwen noticed this and gently placed her hand on Eva's back.

"Eva? Is everything alright?"

Eva curled herself into a ball, placing her hands on the back of her head as she began to sob uncontrollably. Gwen's eye's widened as she saw this and gently pulled Eva over to her into her arm, letting her cry into her shoulder.

"Shhhh…hey, we're sorry. It's okay; you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to." Gwen gave Jack a nasty look as if accusing him of doing something terrible. Jack sat back on the couch and crossed his arms. All this did was make him more curious as to what could have possibly happened to her. The Doctor never broke down like this when the topic of the Time War got brought up. He just simply avoided answering the question if he could, but she was obviously different.

Gwen carefully helped Eva up and led her away from the lounge. When they were finally out of earshot of Jack and Ianto, Gwen gently moved Eva's head off of her shoulder. "Oi, oi, oi, there is no reason to cry anymore. Come on, buck up."

Eva sniffed several times trying to calm herself down. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself." Eva let out a nervous laugh while looking at the floor. "Quite childish, I know."

"That's not true. I know people who can't handle their traumatic pasts, both young and old; abused children and war veterans, just to name a few." Gwen cupped Eva's face turned her to look at her. "I like what you did with your hair, you know."

Eva let out a laugh at the hair comment. She had put curls in her hair before pulling it into her usual pigtails. "Thanks. I thought curls might make it look more alive."

"It does. It fits you well." Gwen gave her a soft smile, looking into her eyes. It was an odd feeling. Gwen felt like she was staring into some deep hole; a hole that went on forever. She had the feeling she was looking into the core of the universe itself, being able to see all what is, what was, and what will be.

The next thing she realized was she was carefully leaning forward and then pressed her lips against Eva's. Not surprisingly, they were soft and sweet. It didn't seem like there wasn't anything that wasn't perfect about her new team mate. That thought made Gwen both happy, and a bit nervous. She could feel her heart thundering inside her chest more and more the longer she held the kiss in place.

Gwen eventually broke it and pulled back just a little, but still stayed closed. When she opened her eyes again she saw Eva looking back at her with both a shocked and pleased looked on her face. The right side of Gwen's mouth curled up in a nervous smile as she forced her heart rate back to normal.

"Oi…sorry; I'm not sure what came over me."

"No, it's fine," Eva said shaking her head. She smiled softly which put Gwen back at ease, who smiled in return. They both stood still quietly for awhile before Eva took a step backward away from her.

"I think I'll go lay down for a bit in the TARDIS." As Eva finished her statement, she walked past Gwen toward the direction the TARDIS was parked at, lightly brushing Gwen's arm with hers.

"Eva…"

Eva stopped when Gwen called her name, but didn't turn around.

"Don't let your dark past cover up your bright future. Living in a dark world is something nobody should have to do."

Eva turned her head slightly and peered at her over her shoulder. Gwen was currently doing the same thing as well. Eva gave a hesitated nod before leaving. After she was gone, Gwen leaned back against one of the nearby walls and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She was still able to smell Eva's scent lingering in the air which relaxed her.

She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. Okay, it wasn't the first time she had snogged some alien, but something was different. She recalled the amount of raw power she saw in the other woman's eyes; the wisdom and knowledge of so many things. Perhaps that was what prompted the come on. She just wasn't sure. Maybe going home for awhile would help clear her head.

With that thought, she went over and picked up her jacket and keys, leaving through the large, primary door. Jack and Ianto would be able to survive without her for a few hours.

--

**_Don't forget to review! People not reviewing make me sad :(_**


	5. Too Many Thoughts

**_Greetings again! Here is the next chapter in this story of mine. Hope you enjoy it! And please remember to review. I need to know if those who are reading it are enjoying it so I know if something needs to change. Thanks!_**

* * *

Gwen arrived at her place a short time later. She fit the key into the lock and opened the door, reaching over and turning on the lights. Rhys wasn't there, which relieved her more than she thought it would. She wanted to be alone to think and she didn't need him buzzing around right now.

She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled it open, removing a water bottle from the door and closing it again.

_Ice Mountain? Must have been something Rhys picked up at some point…_

Gwen opened the bottle and placed it to her lips, taking several gulps of the cold liquid. Her eyes fell half shut as the chill ran through her; it felt relaxing. She hadn't even realized she had felt overheated until then. She walked from the kitchen area out into the living room, sitting down on the couch. The blank television screen looked back at her as she gazed at her reflection in the glass. Her dark hair wasn't very visible on the reflection.

She began to recall a memory of her and Rhys cuddled up on the couch with hot chocolate watching some American horror movie. She couldn't remember the name of it now. He had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie and had started talking in sleep; something about there not being enough cheese. She smiled to herself as she came out of her daze, taking another few gulps from the water bottle.

She stood up again and made her way toward the bedroom. She felt the need to change some of her clothes. She placed the water down on the dresser and went over to the closet, pushing aside some of the clothes on the hangers as she searched them. She picked out a black tee shirt where the sleeves stopped in the middle of her upper arms and a navy blue denim vest that was secured with snaps down the front. She removed the red sweater she had on and proceeded to put the other two items on. Both items hugged her frame and, along with the black jeans she was already wearing, outlined the curves of her figure rather well.

She looked over at herself in the mirror. It just dawned on her that she had worn this before, back when she was purposefully trying to excite Rhys. She recalled it being rather successful multiple times. This in turn made her wonder why she put it on. Rhys wasn't home now and she didn't expect him to show up in the next few minutes or anything.

Her eyes stopped on the bed as she turned around. Another memory came into her mind, the one about when she and Rhys had sex for the first time. She remembered how nervous he was about the whole thing. She ended up smiling at how silly the experience seemed now.

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt when she heard what sounded like Rhys' voice, her head turning in the direction of the doorway.

"Rhys, is that you?" She didn't hear an answer through. She carefully moved out of the room and back into the main area, her eyes scanning around slowly, but she didn't see anyone. She heard another voice this time come from the kitchen, this time it sounded like a woman's laugh. She quickly moved into the kitchen but didn't see anything. What the hell was going on? Something strange was happening and she was surprised she didn't notice it sooner.

This time she heard two voices having some sort of a conversation out in the living room. One was Rhys' and the other's was unmistakably hers. She looked out into the living room but there wasn't anyone there, but she could definitely hear voices. Out of the corner of her eye near window she saw a ghostly figure that, after looking a little closer, was an image of her looking out the window and talking to herself, voice and everything.

Before she knew it she was surrounded by ghostly images of herself, Rhys, and other people that had been there for parties. Hundreds of images and hundreds of voice echoed inside her head, the sheer number of sights and sounds overwhelming her senses. Her hands grabbed her head as she fell down to her knees, her skull feeling like it was about to split open. She was able to stand up and run out during a brief period when the sights and sounds died down, but they only started up again when she made it outside. It was happening there as well.

She went as fast as she could through the phantom images and sounds of people and events past, every part of her body in stinging pain and tears fall down her face. She was only able to hope that Torchwood could do something. She didn't understand what was going on or how any of it was happening. Was it just her; if so, why her at all? To make things even more complicated, something else was happening. She could feel movement. Not her movement, everything else's. She could feel the earth, the stars, the entire universe itself…and her body wasn't handling it.

She stumbled her way down into Torchwood and through the large door, letting out an agonized cry. "Jack!!!"

Jack and Ianto both ran over from the lounge area when they heard the scream. Jack caught her as she collapsed.

"Gwen! Gwen, what's the matter?"

Gwen felt like her skin was on fire, her heart was going burst, and her skull would collapse. Even in Torchwood, where she thought she could escape, the sounds and ghostly images haunted her. Past memories and actions coming into view all around her. She gripped onto Jack's shirt as hard as she could.

"So many…everyone…everything…I can see it…" She looked at Jack with her tear stained face. "Jack…it hurts…make it stop…"

Jack began to get a panicked look. He wasn't really sure what to do. If she really felt as bad as she looked right now, there might not be any time to do medical tests. Jack looked up at Ianto, who had just as worried a look, then back down at Gwen. "Hang in there, Gwen. We'll think of something. I'm ordering you to hang on!"

Eva was already walking in their direction. She had heard what Gwen said about what she was experiencing and already had an idea as to what was happening and was already feeling guilty about it.

"Here, I think I can help."

Jack looked up at Eva as she approached. He didn't really have much of a choice right now. "What are you going to do?"

"Help her. It's what team mates do, isn't it?"

Eva gently placed the middle and pointer fingers of her hands on Gwen's temples and her thumbs directly under her eyes. Eva closed her eyes and proceeded to concentrate. She created a telepathic link to Gwen and began reversing what was happening to Gwen.

Gwen slowly began to notice the images fading out of her sight and the voices and sounds becoming quieter in her head. As these things were leaving, the anguish she was feeling in her body was also diminishing. It felt like she was being freed from years of confinement and torture. After about one minute, everything was finally quiet and the only thing Gwen could hear was the heavy breathing of Jack, Ianto, and herself.

Eva removed her hands from Gwen and looked down at her, a small frown coming to her. "I'm so sorry, Gwen," she said before taking a step back.

Gwen took another few moments before she realized she was fine again. "It's…gone." Jack helped her stand again and waited for her to regain her balance before letting go.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I think so now." Her head was still throbbing a little, but nothing she wasn't able to handle.

"Ianto, help Gwen clean herself up."

"Of course," Ianto responded to Jack. He took her arm and helped her to the washroom. Jack watched them go until they were out sight before turning to Eva with a rather angry glare.

"We need to talk…"

----

**_Whew! Close one for Gwen there, wasn't it? What does Jack need to talk about? Find out next chapter! And don't forget to review! :)_**


	6. Headmaster Harkness

**_Hello, again! The next chapter is here for those of you that actually read this thing. I've been updating fairly quickly, but the next chapter will probably take a bit longer than usual. It will be the first actual M rated chapter and I want to make sure it is satisfactory. Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

Ianto set a cup of coffee down on the table in front of Gwen. She was looking less like hell now after washing her face and fixing her hair. Ianto sat down across from her and took a small sip from his own coffee.

"How are feeling?"

"Umm..better. Thanks." She picked up her cup and took a sip from it.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

She let out a sigh. "I'm not really sure how to explain it. I went home to think and then started to recall memories. It was strange…they seemed so real." She took another sip of the coffee before setting the cup down. Ianto did the same.

"When did you notice something was wrong?"

"It was…in the bedroom. I started to hear Rhys' voice, but there wasn't anyone when I looked. Then I started to hear more voices…and to top it off I saw the people who were making them. They sort of looked like ghosts, but I felt as if I could reach out and touch them. I might have tried if I wasn't so consumed with pain." She pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Ianto nodded slowly as he listened to her story. "It was possible for you to get back here though. How did you manage that?"

Gwen shook her head, looking into the still liquid in the cup in front of her. "I don't really know. Most of what I experienced afterwards is a blur." Gwen picked up her cup and took another sip of the coffee.

She started to continue in more of a hushed voice. "But…"

Ianto cocked one of his eyebrows and leaned forward, supporting himself by his elbows on his knees. "But what?"

"I recall…something. It was both amazing and frightening…"

"What was it?"

Gwen set the coffee cup back down and placed her hands in her lap. She unconsciously fiddled with her wedding ring as she spoke.

"I remember feeling movement, but it wasn't my movement. I felt the earth's movement. It wasn't just its axis though. I could feel it moving through the galaxy, through the universe. I never considered how big the universe was before, but now…I mean, I know there are so many other planets and stars out there, but it reality we barely know anything."

Ianto just looked at her with wide eyes. He had to admit, that was an impressive story. He sat back against the chair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, that is certainly some experience."

Gwen let out a small laugh. "It sounds like complete rubbish out loud."

"I don't know about that. We've seen some pretty unbelievable things already. You have any idea how it happened?"

Gwen looked up at him for a moment before looking back down at her ring. "No, not really." She lied. She actually did have an idea, but she wasn't going to tell him. Jack was looking for any reason to lock up a certain alien and she didn't want that to happen. Ianto and Jack were close friends and she was afraid he might tell Jack. Since she wasn't even completely sure, she didn't want anyone to get into trouble with misinformation.

"Well, I'm sure Jack is looking into it. Once we find out who, or what, did it we will make sure they can't do it again."

Gwen felt her stomach tighten. If Eva did have something to do with what happened, would they really hurt her? Maybe if it was on purpose, but she felt that it was an accident if anything. She just couldn't see Eva hurting her like that on purpose.

They sat in silence as they finished their coffees. Gwen was the first to break the silence. "Say, where are Jack and Eva anyway?"

Ianto stood up and began to clean up the dishes, pausing a moment to answer her. "I believe they are talking in his office."

"Oh no…" Gwen expressed as she jumped up and quickly went to the upper level. She came to a halt when she saw Jack pacing back and forth in his office in front of Eva who was sitting down in a chair.

Ianto walked up beside her a few moments later with his hand behind his back. He turned and faced the window that Gwen was looking at.

"Looks like Headmaster Harkness is about to discipline the naughty schoolgirl."

Gwen appreciated his attempt at humor. Although his comment was funny, it just didn't register with her. "He doesn't look too happy."

Ianto looked over at Gwen as she played with her collar, but didn't say anything. Really, there wasn't anything to say. They would just have to wait to see what happened.

Inside the office, Jack had an annoyed look on his face as he slowly paced. Eva had her right arm crossed across her chest and rubbing her left arm. Jack had practically dragged her in there and now her arm was a bit on the tender side. She kept her eyes focused on the floor and kept a pout on her face.

"You didn't have to be so rough, you know."

"I don't want to hear your whining right now. What I want to hear are answers."

"Answers to what?"

"I'm pretty sure you had something to do with what happened to Gwen and the only reason I don't have you locked up in the Vault's right now is because I want answers." Jack stopped moving and turned to face her."

"I don't know what happened." She lied.

"Don't play games with me right now!" Jack started to pace again a few times before sitting own in his chair behind his desk. He kept his eyes locked on her.

"You knew how to fix it, that means you must have known. Now then, did you have something to do with this?"

She didn't answer him.

Jack slammed his hands down on the desk and jumped out of his chair. "Answer me!"

Eva turned her head toward him and briefly looked at him before lowering her gaze again. "Why are you so eager to find me guilty? Why is it so hard for you to trust me?"

"Because you shouldn't even be here. Only one of your kind is supposed to be left and then a second one shows up and he turns out to be more than a little on the crazy side, so I think you can see why I'm not so keen on running into a third one."

This time she looked at him and slow stood up. "I should be here? Hello, pot. I'm kettle. If anyone shouldn't be here it's you, Captain Jack Harkness, because you are just plain wrong!"

The air became still and tense in the silence that followed. Neither one of them moved or spoke for what felt like an hour. Eva was the first one to break the silence.

"I assure you that I wouldn't do anything to harm Gwen."

Jack sat back down in his chair, looking off to the side. She had a point. He remembered being told once before that his existence was wrong. It wasn't that he disagreed with it really, but he never thought he would have to hear it again. He looked back at her with a sour expression.

"Fine, but we aren't done."

"No, I think we are. Whatever bad experience you had that makes you so suspicious of me…get over it. I don't really plan on going anywhere for awhile." She turned around and marched out of his office without looking back.

Gwen followed her out into the main area of the Hub. "Eva, what was that about?"

Eva turned around to face her and shook her head, flashing a soft smile. "It's nothing to worry about. Jack just wanted me to answer some questions."

Gwen felt a twist in her chest. She had a strong feeling she wasn't getting the whole story, but she also felt that she didn't need too.

"It's getting late. How would you enjoy coming to my place for a bit of grub?"

Eva's face brightened and she smiled wide. "Really? That would be great!" She seemed to be back to her old perky self, which made Gwen breathe a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's go" Gwen stated as they both turned and proceeded out of the hub through the large main door.

On the upper level, Jack and Ianto looked down at them from a balcony. Jack leaned against the railing on his hands and watched them leave. He turned his head to Ianto with a thoughtful expression.

"Have I been unfair to her?"

"You were being cautious, sir. However, you could have possibly been a bit more discrete about it."

Jack looked back down at the large door just as it finished closing and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

----

**_There it is. Don't forget to review! The more reviews I get the better the next chapter will be. Here is a preview: Things get a bit steamy at Gwen's house ;)_**


	7. Moonlight Sleepover

**_Greeting once again, all! I know it's been quite awhile since I updated this. Sorry about that! I got wrapped up in another story of mine. This chapter was actually longer, but I cut out a bunch of it and changed the ending a bit. Hope you enjoy it anyway._**

* * *

Gwen and Eva finally got to Gwen's flat about a half hour after leaving the Hub. The trip was done in relative quiet. Eva let out the occasional 'oh' and 'ah' at something she found interesting, although it was always something Gwen didn't see as all that interesting. Being an alien, Eva must have been able to see something that she couldn't. That made her start to think about that experience from earlier although her mind focused mostly on the pain she had experienced. She shook the thoughts from her head when she unlocked the door to her place.

"Oh, wow," Eva gasped out as she stepped inside. "What a nice place you have!"

"Thanks. It's alright I suppose. It isn't bigger on the inside, obviously." Both she and Eva started laughing.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, bigger isn't always better." Eva and Gwen both started laughing again.

Gwen walked into the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. There wasn't much in it. She hadn't been to the store recently. She would have to find time to go tomorrow. "I don't have a whole lot available. I could fix us a couple of sandwiches."

Eva had walked over to the bookshelf in the living room. She scanned each of the titles there, looking for something she hadn't actually read before. There were a lot of detective novels, which wasn't surprising considering Gwen had been a cop before joining Torchwood. She didn't find anything she was interesting in looking through.

"Sure, that's fine. No mayonnaise though."

Gwen gave off a brief look of surprise when she heard that. She pulled a couple packages of turkey, salami, ham, and cheese from the refrigerator and got the bread out of the cupboard. She set the items down on the table and began putting them together.

"I didn't know you even knew what mayonnaise was."

"Of course I do! You act as if I haven't been to earth before." Eva walked across the living room and into the kitchen.

"Right, I forgot. You travel through time and space," Gwen stated with a mocking tone.

"Jealous?" Eva gave her a slight smirk with narrowed eyes.

Gwen stuck her tongue out at her as she finished the two sandwiches and placed them on plates. She put the bread back in the cupboard and the remaining makings back in the refrigerator. She grabbed two water bottles and set them on the tables before sitting down. "Join me?"

"Thanks." Eva sat down across from her at the table, picked up the sandwich, and took a rather large bite. She swallowed after a chewing a few times and took a drink of water. "Not bad."

"Thanks, I always like it when someone compliments me on my sandwich making skills." Gwen snickered and began eating hers as well. The two of them ate and drank in relative quiet without saying much. There were actually a lot of questions that Gwen wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure if Eva would be comfortable answering them. She never really talked about herself at all.

"So, how many times have you been to our little corner of the universe?"

"I've been here a few times. An old friend of mine told me about a few of his adventures here, so one of the first things I did when I learned to fly the TARDIS was come here."

"What did you do when you got here?"

"I watched Julius Caesar get assassinated. Then I went and saw Stonehenge be built."

Gwen gave her a surprised look. "Really? Who built it?"

"Well, if I told you that then it wouldn't be a mystery would it?" Eva smiled and finished off the last of her food.

Gwen let out a huff and finished off her dinner as well. It wasn't very nice for Eva to build up suspense like that and then not finish. "Are there a bunch of rules to the whole time traveling thing?"

Eva took a few gulps of water with a thoughtful look. "I wouldn't call them rules, exactly. Recommendations maybe? The only real big thing I can think of is crossing your own time line is a big no-no."

"What do you mean 'crossing you own time line'?"

"In the simplest terms, you can't encounter yourself. That creates a paradox which is, well, bad. Oh, and you also can't interfere with events that have already taken place, such as saving someone's life."

"Doesn't that seem somewhat limited? And also…aren't you being here interfering with events?"

"It's more complicated than that. There are fixed events and events in flux. Don't try to understand it all. It will just give you a headache."

Gwen felt a little hurt, but she was probably right. She already was getting confused and felt it was better to not think about it too much. "Do you sleep in your ship as well?"

"Of course I do. Where else am I going to sleep?"

"Well," Gwen started, biting her lip a bit, "If you want, you could stay here tonight." She wasn't sure where the hell that came from.

Eva's eyes got bright and wide with a big smile. "You mean like a sleep over!? That would be so much fun!" She let out a girlish giggle when her hand covered her mouth. "I'm not really in the mood to run into Jack again tonight anyway."

Gwen laughed internally at Eva's reaction. She seemed to be getting pretty excited over something as small as spending the night at a friends house…assuming Eva considered her a friend. She must have or she wouldn't have been there already. Although, what would they do? They weren't exactly kids and she didn't want Eva to feel like she was being interrogated.

The sound of the door opening knocked Gwen back into reality.

"Gwen, are ya here? I'm home!"

_Shit! Rhys! _She completely forgot about Rhys! How could she do something so stupid? How was she going to explain this to him and how would he react?

"Oi, what's going on in here? Who's your friend," Rhys said with a smile and he sat down at the table as well.

Gwen smiled at Rhys as he sat down. "Rhys, this is Eva. She's new to the Torchwood team."

"Is she, now? Well then, I'm right pleased to meet you. Rhys Williams." He stuck his hand out to her.

Eva had a big smile on her face as usual. She reached out and shook Rhys' hand. "The pleasure is mine. You are so adorable!" She practically jumped across the table and caught Rhys in a tight hug. "Like a big teddy bear!"

Rhys jumped a bit and chuckled as she grabbed him. "Thanks, I think. You can let go now…having trouble breathing…" Eva quickly let go of him and sat back down in her chair.

"Sorry!"

Gwen laughed and pushed some hair out of her face. So far there wasn't any awkwardness. She may have been over thinking what would happen when they met.

Eva rested her chin in her palm as she spoke to Rhys. "So, what are you? Roommate?"

Rhys looked at Gwen with a surprised expression. "Oh, is that what she told you? I've been reduced to roommate status now, huh?"

Gwen looked away at the table top as her face turned a shade a red.

"No, she didn't even mention you at all, actually."

"Oh, she didn't? Well how about that. I didn't realize it was so easy to forget about ol' Rhys, eh?"

"Rhys…" Gwen groaned out as she sunk down in her chair, turning even redder.

"Ah, buck up Gweny. I'm just screwing with ya." Rhys turned to look back at Eva again. "I'm actually her husband. We were married a few months back. It's quite a story to say the least involving some manner of shape changing alien."

"Oh, really? You'll have to tell me the story sometime. Anything with aliens can't be bad!" Eva and Rhys laughed together.

Gwen sat back up in her chair, amazed that Eva didn't react as she thought she would when the fact that Rhys and she were married was brought up. She had assumed though that Eva didn't already know, but maybe she did. She must have seen her ring at some point.

"So what are you doing here anyway? Just visiting? Planning on staying awhile?"

"Well, we decided to have a bit of a sleep over. I got into a fight with the boss and didn't feel like seeing him again right now."

"Don't you have a place of your own?"

"I'm kind of new around here, so I'm staying at the Hub until I can get my own place."

Gwen was amazed at how easily Eva answered his questions without ever telling him anything. She must have done this kind of thing in the past…or was it future? Present? She was starting to get a headache again trying to figure it out.

"Well, if you two plan to stay here I should probably spend the night at one of my mates." Rhys stood up and stretched.

Gwen stood up after him. "No, you don't have to do that. It's your place too, you know."

Rhys let out a laugh. "No way. I don't plan to be some sort of target for pranks all night. I know what goes on at a girl's slumber party." He moved over to Gwen and kissed her on the lips. "I'll see ya tomorrow, alright?"

Gwen kissed him back and smiled. "Alright. Don't do anything stupid, you hear?"

"Who, me?" They both laughed. Rhys looked at Eva as he started to leave. "Nice meeting you. Talk it easy." He grabbed his keys from the counter and walked out the door.

Eva stood up and watched him leave. "He's cute! Where did you find him?"

Gwen laughed. "It's a pretty long story."

Eva grabbed Gwen by the hand. "You can tell me while we are getting ready for bed. It's getting pretty late anyway." She headed for the bedroom, dragging Gwen along behind her. She finally found it after several attempts at various doors.

Gwen told the story of how she and Rhys met and began seeing each other as she and Eva changed out of their clothes and into something more suitable to sleep in.

"That's a nice story. It belongs in a romance novel."

"Thanks…I think."

Gwen caught a glimpse of Eva out the corner of her eye as she undressed. She saw a white lace bra and white cotton panties on her.

"You have a shirt I could wear?"

Eva's voice shocked her back to focus and she quickly turned away, her face turning red. "Umm…yea." Gwen searched the closet for a moment before tossing her a plain gray tee shirt. "Here, try that."

Eva caught the shirt and pulled it on. It fit her pretty well, just a tad bit tight around the chest. She glanced over at Gwen, who was wearing a red silk bra and a matching pair of red silk panties. Gwen pulled on a black tank top and Eva looked away.

Gwen smoothed out her tank top a bit before walking over to the bedside table. She looked down at her hand, specifically at her wedding ring. She wasn't really sure what was going on right now. She was just planning to have a friendly sleep over with a new friend and co-worker, but a part of her was feeling guilty about it. Despite that uneasy feeling of guilt, she wasn't planning to call everything off. It wouldn't have been fair to Eva. What happened next surprised her though. She found herself removing her wedding ring and placing it in the bedside table drawer. She had never taken it off except when she showered. So why did that change for just going to sleep suddenly?

Eva was looking at herself in the mirror. She was excited she was getting to spend some time with her new friend without Jack or Ianto interrupting, but at the same time she was feeling a bit depressed.

"How come you never told me you were married?"

Gwen softened her voice as she answered. "It never came up in conversation." She didn't really sound all that convincing, even to herself.

"I see," was all Eva could respond with. The air in the room was beginning to feel tense. She reached up and pulled the blue ribbons out of her hair, letting her pigtails down. She shook her head a couple of times before placing the ribbons on the dresser.

Gwen had climbed onto the bed, watching Eva undo her hair while hugging her knees to her chest. She felt her chest tighten for a moment as Eva came over and sat down beside her in the same position, except facing the opposite direction. They both remained quiet and didn't look at each other for some time.

Gwen was the first to break the awkward silence. "Hey, I need to ask something. What happened to me earlier…did you have something to do with that? I promise I won't tell Jack"

Eva let out a sigh. "Yes, but it wasn't on purpose. When you looked into my eyes shortly before that started, some of my…essence I guess you could say…transferred over to you. It must have been some after effect from my regeneration. Those experiences, those feelings; that power…humans aren't supposed to have that." She paused for several moments, as if thinking about what to say.

"If I hadn't removed it when I did, it would have…killed you." Her voice broke and cracked as she said the last part.

Gwen's voice became soft again. "You saved my life…"

"Of course I did. Jack and Ianto would have done the same if they could have."

"I know that…"

They stayed silent again for several seconds. Eva's soft voice eventually came through the silence. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose…"

Gwen's heart jerked. Although the words were something she would hear Jack or Ianto say, the way Eva said them provided a different meaning. She turned her head to look at the blonde next to her. The moonlight coming through the shades caused Eva's blonde curls to shine and her skin to glow. She looked completely otherworldly.

"Eva…" Gwen's voice was soft, compassionate, and dreamy. To her, it didn't even feel like it was her talking. Eva turned her head and their eyes locked. Gwen tried to say something, but nothing came out. Eva's eyes shone like precious gems in the soft lighting.

Eva spoke out after a few silent seconds in a soft, angelic voice. "What is it?"

Gwen released the tight hold she had on her knees and let her legs straighten out as she felt her body slowly lean toward the other woman. Her eyes slowly fell shut once their lips came into contact. They felt and tasted just as she remembered them from earlier; soft, sweet, and absolutely perfect.

Eva remained still as she watched Gwen approach and then relaxed her arms and legs upon contact, letting her eyes fall shut. Her normal feelings, sensations of the universe in constant motion, seemed to come to a screeching halt. For the few brief moments that their lips were locked in a soft, passionate kiss, she didn't feel like herself. She felt…human.

When her lips began to part, Gwen broke the kiss which caused Eva to let out a soft sigh. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Gwen's face an inch away from hers looking back. She tried to talk, but this time she was the one that couldn't say anything. Instead, she reached out and placed her hand on the back of Gwen's neck, pulling her back into the kiss.

This time the kiss was deeper, more forceful, but just as hot. Gwen parted her lips and she felt Eva's tongue immediately invade her mouth. It felt soft and velvety as she fought back against it with her own. She had to suddenly break it since air was starting to become an issue.

Gwen and Eva both were breathing somewhat heavily. Gwen could feel her heart racing inside her chest both in excitement and nervousness. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that she shouldn't be doing this, but it was being drowned out by her feelings of need and desire.

Gwen was so spaced out with her thoughts and feeling that she didn't even noticed what had happened over the next minute or so. Her tank top had been removed and it laid hanging on the edge of the bed along with Eva's tee shirt. She recalled she always used to try to cover herself when she was reduced to her underwear when first being with someone, but not this time. She just felt comfortable and safe this time; something she hadn't felt for a very long time. She didn't want the feeling to end.

"Gwen, is everything alright?"

She looked up at Eva who had moved over and was now straddling her. She inhaled sharply as she slid her hands up Eva's thigh's and over her hips. The blonde's skin was remarkably soft and smooth. She was jealous.

"Yea, I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly.

Eva gently rubbed Gwen's shoulders with a soft smile. "I'm glad." She leaned down and kissed Gwen again. Her voice softened when her eyes half-closed. "Is this what you really want? I don't want you to feel awkward or forced."

Gwen slowly shook her head. "I'm fine, I promise. I invited you here, remember?" She reached up and placed her hand on the back of Eva's head, pulling her back into the kiss. She fell backward letting her head land on the pillows and dragged the blonde down with her. However far the night would end up going, Gwen somehow knew she wouldn't be regretting it in the morning.

------------------------

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if you were expecting a lemon at the end. I originally had one, but removed it. I'll add it in later. Don't forget to leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	8. Unknown Future

**Yes, that is correct, readers. I am indeed alive. This chapter has been a long time coming. I just could not come up with a good idea, but inspiration suddenly hit me and I was finally able to finish. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Gwen looked over at the digital clock sitting on the night stand. It read 1:27 am. She wasn't exactly sure how long she had been laying there. She hadn't been able to fall asleep because her mind was keeping her awake with various questions and random thoughts. She let out a quiet sigh and turned onto her side. Beside her lay the mysterious alien with soft blonde curls calmly sleeping with her lips slightly parted. She simply stared at her for another minute or so before climbing out of the bed being careful not to wake her. She felt her way through the dark until she found her underwear and shirt again. After putting them back on she slipped out of the room and made her way to the living room.

She stood in front of one of the windows that faced the city. She crossed her left arm over her chest and rested her right elbow on top of it, using her fingers to play with the collar of her shirt. She never really noticed before how the city glowed at night. It was beautiful, but sad at the same time. Within that luminescent city were all manner of aliens and nobody knew about it; except for the select few of course. Despite trying to focus on the city lights, she kept drifting back to her own thoughts.

Gwen didn't understand what she was doing. When she was still getting used to the whole aliens and Torchwood thing she felt alone. She didn't feel she could talk to anyone about the things she had seen, the emotions that she felt. She couldn't even tell Rhys, the man she loved. So what did she do? She sought comfort in both the arms and bed of another man, a co-worker. They both knew that it wasn't love, but the affair kept going despite Gwen being wracked with guilt over the whole thing. Thankfully, they eventually ended it, she reasserted her feelings for Rhys, and eventually they married.

Now, here she was, once again spending the night with someone else. She just didn't understand why. Why was she so unfaithful to Rhys? She loved him…didn't she? She wouldn't have married him if she didn't. That was what she kept telling herself anyway. However, something was different this time. Whenever she was with Owen she could always feel the sting of guilt in her heart and in the back of her mind. Now, she wasn't feeling that. She wasn't feeling guilty over what had happened. That was what was making her worry.

Was she becoming cold hearted over the pain Rhys would have if he found out? No, that wasn't it. She didn't want to hurt him which was proof enough to her that she wasn't losing her compassion. So then why was she so unfaithful to him? He finally knew what she did and she could talk to him about it, but she didn't feel guilty for cheating on him again.

Gwen shut her eyes, trying to drown out the rampaging thoughts in her head. It wasn't working. She tried shutting them tighter, but the thoughts just seemed to become louder.

"Gwen?"

The voice from behind her caused her eyes to shoot back open and her mind to finally go blank. She half turned and looked at Eva who was standing a few feet behind her. The blonde alien had put her underwear back on and also the shirt she borrowed from Gwen.

"Are you alright?"

Gwen forced a smile. "Yea, I'm fine. I was just…thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Various things; mostly personal things." Gwen turned back and continued to look out the window, letting out a quiet sigh.

Eva watched her for a bit, wondering what was on her mind. She walked over and slid her arms around Gwen's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gwen placed her hands on top of Eva's a few moments after they went around her waist. "I was just…thinking about Rhys."

Eva was silent for a moment. "You're feeling guilty…I'm sorry…" She started to move her arms away, but Gwen stopped her by tightening her grip momentarily.

"No, I'm not. I suppose…that's what's bothering me. When I had my affair with Owen I was riddled with it, but now…nothing."

Eva simply held her in silence. She recalled the story Gwen had told her about a former co-worker named Owen whom she had an affair with. "If it will make you feel more comfortable, I can leave."

Gwen turned around, proceeding to rub Eva's shoulders and upper arms. "No, you don't have to. I feel more comfortable having you here with me."

Eva smiled. She wasn't sure if Gwen was being serious or was attempting to be cute. Maybe a little of both? She looked into Gwen's eyes through the dim lighting cast into the room by the moon and city lights combined, her hand reaching up and gently cupping the side of her face. "Why do you have to be so adorable?"

Gwen let out a gentle giggle in combination with a soft smile. All the uneasiness she had been feeling before was gone. Something was still bothering her though. She didn't really know anything about Eva. All she knew was that she was an extremely intelligent alien. Her smile shrunk a bit as she took a step back.

"Eva...how old are you?"

Eva let out a cute giggle, resting her left fist on her hip and wagged her finger back and forth, as if admonishing a child. "Now, now, you know it isn't polite to ask a lady her age."

Gwen gave her a small pout. "Come on now, you can tell me. Let me guess…early to mid twenties; maybe early thirties?"

Eva wasn't sure if she should be insulted or flattered. Gwen was probably looking at her from a human perspective, which meant it was probably a compliment. She thought for a moment if she should be honest, but she figured it wouldn't do too much damage to tell the truth.

"I'm 780 years old."

Gwen's eyes got wide and her lips parted just a bit in surprise. That was certainly something she didn't expect to hear. The blonde certainly didn't look to be that old. "Are…are you serious?"

Eva nodded. "What's wrong? Don't like older women?" She covered her mouth with her hand in mock surprise.

Gwen lightly smacked her in the arm and smiled again. "Come on, let's get back to bed. It will be morning soon." She took Eva by the arm and pulled her along back into the bedroom, pulling the covers up when they were both settled in the bed. It didn't take long before they were both asleep.

Gwen let out a groan several hours later as the alarm started going off. She quickly reached over and shut it off. She was surprised at how tired she was right now. She opened one eye to see Eva still sound asleep beside her. Apparently loud, irritating noises didn't faze her at all. Gwen groaned again as she slowly climbed out of the bed and staggered her way over to the bathroom. Taking a look in the mirror revealed dark circles under her eyes. She always looked like hell in the morning. She proceeded to brush her teeth, turn on the shower, and climb in once the water was hot.

She let out a long sigh as the water cascaded down her body. It felt good. The only thing she probably enjoyed more was soaking for a long time in a nice bath. That actually gave her an idea about next time she got to spend an evening with Eva. She lightly slapped herself and began to lather up with the bar of soap. This wasn't really time to be thinking about that. Jack was probably expecting them back soon. Still, maybe one more day? No, Rhys would be home soon. She couldn't ask him to leave a second time.

She finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and the soap off her body before shutting the water off, wrapping herself in a white towel, and stepping out into the steam filled bathroom. She swiped her hand across the mirror to clear it and began to dry herself off, starting with her hair and working her way down. Once that was finished, she opened the door and let out a gasp in surprise.

"Good morning!" Eva was standing on the other side of the door with a big smile on her face. She was apparently much more cheerful after getting up. "Did you take a shower already?"

"Yes, of course I did."

"Awww." Eva gave a playful pout. "You should have waited. You can save on water by us showering together!" Gwen blushed. "Alright, my turn!" Eva went into the bathroom and pushed Gwen out before shutting the door. She turned the water on, stripped down, and got in.

Gwen smiled and shook her head. She went over to her closet and searched through her clothes before putting on white underwear, a white bra, navy blue jeans, and a red shirt. She slipped on her socks and shoes and went out into the kitchen. She was a bit hungry, but wasn't sure what to have. Checking the refrigerator revealed little of interest. She would have to go shopping later. She might make Rhys go instead. Well, she would just wait until later to eat then. She grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the couch, taking a long sip from it. Her mind started to wander back to Eva. She knew her actual age now, which was a surprise in itself, and that was a start. However it wasn't enough. Gwen had tried to search the Torchwood database for information on Time Lord's, but nothing came up. Jack had told her all information on them had been lost during the battle at Canary Warf. She would have to suffice with getting to know her better the old fashioned way.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Gwen jumped in surprise. She hadn't even heard Eva come into the room, much less lean down near her over the arm of the couch. "Hope I didn't startle you too much."

Gwen looked over at her and calmed herself with a deep breath. Eva was wearing her usual outfit, including the blue ribbons tied in her hair. "No, I'm fine. Anyway, we should probably get back to Torchwood. Jack may have some work for us." Eva nodded and she stood up, pulled on her jacket and started out the door.

"Gwen…" Gwen stopped and turned around.

"What is it?"

"Well…thank you. I appreciate what you've done for me." Eva stepped forward and placed her hand on the side of Gwen's neck, pulling her forward to plant a deep kiss on Gwen's lips. She responded eagerly and parted her lips, feeling her mouth quickly invaded by Eva's tongue. The two pink muscles battled for a few moments before Eva broke the kiss and backed off.

"Wow," exclaimed Gwen with a smile. "That was good. We'll do it again though soon for sure. You're saying it like you plan on leaving."

Eva didn't respond. She simply gave her a soft smile before walking out the door. Gwen gave her a puzzled look before locking the door and following. They took the quickest route back to the Torchwood tower. Since leaving the house, there was a very awkward tension between them. They talked a bit, but not about anything relevant. Gwen was beginning to worry if maybe she had done something.

"Eva…did I do or say something wrong?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, of course not. Don't be silly."

"Alright, if you say so." Truth was, Gwen didn't quite believe her. The two arrived at the tower at ten past seven. They went down and used the primary entrance with the large door.

"Jack! We're back!"

Jack looked up at them from where he was sitting at one of the computer consoles. "Well, you sure took your time in getting back. Have a late night I take it?" He gave them a mischievous smile.

Gwen walked over to the other computer station and sat down. "Best to keep your fanciful ideas inside your head there, pretty boy."

"Come on, just one little hint."

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" Gwen smirked. "Where's Ianto?"

"I believe he's making coffee."

"Any sort of interesting things happen while we were gone?"

Jack hit a few keys on the keyboard. "Doesn't appear so. There were a couple of fluctuations in the rift again, but nothing too strange."

Gwen groaned and ran her hand through her hair. "What a joke. There hasn't been anything going on for what seems like forever."

"Personally, I prefer it this way," Ianto interrupted as he passed the cups of coffee to Gwen and Jack. "There is less risk of getting killed."

"Seems to me that a long length of time without anything happening means something big is about to go down," Jack commented with smirk.

"Don't say that," Gwen whined. "You'll jinx it." She jumped a little when she noticed Eva was standing next her looking at the screen. "Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack."

Eva smiled and stroked Gwen's hair. "Sorry. I'll be more careful."

Several beeps went off on the computer as a couple of bars on the screen changed. "There were another couple of energy spikes."

Jack hit a couple of keys and narrowed his eyes at the screen. "They seem to be getting stronger and spreading out. I'm certain that isn't normal."

Ianto noticed something strange going on in Jack's coffee cup. Every few moments the liquid would ripple like it was shaking. "Umm, it might just be me, but does anyone else notice something odd?"

Gwen and Jack looked over at him with questioning expressions. It didn't last long however as a few moments later the tower briefly shook. It wasn't very strong and nothing got damaged, but it made the tree of them look surprised.

"What the hell was that?" Ianto used the towel he was carrying to clean up some of the coffee that spilled during the shaking.

Gwen looked back at the screen and her eyes widened. "It was seismic activity on a world wide scale. According to this it wasn't coming from the rift."

"All those spikes must have been reactions to something outside. I don't believe England in on a fault line, so earthquakes seem rather unlikely."

Jack scratched his head. "So what in the hell causes seismic activity on a worldwide scale?"

The tower shook again for about a second longer this time around. Gwen hit a few keys on the keyboard she was at before looking at the screen. "That one was longer, by about a second; stronger as well, but not very much."

"I'm really not liking where this is going," Jack said bluntly.

"What do you make of it, Eva?" Gwen turned her head to face the blonde alien and raised a questioning eyebrow at the vacant expression on her face. "Eva? Are you alright?"

Eva reached into the left inside pocket of her blazer and removed the laser screwdriver. She stared at it in thought as she considered what she was about to do. The time had come much faster than she had originally thought. She had to leave while she was still able to. She carefully adjusted the setting on the screwdriver as she did her thinking.

Jack noticed her playing with the device out of the corner of his eye. "Eva, what are you…" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Eva aimed it at him and a yellow beam of light shot out and struck him. He clutched his chest where it hit him as he fell to the ground.

"Jack!" Ianto knelt down check on him for a moment before looking up. "He's dead."

Gwen stared at Ianto and Jack for a few moments in shock. Had she really seen what she had seen? She slowly turned her head to look at Eva who was putting the screwdriver back in her inside pocket. "Wh-why did you do that? What's going on?"

"I thought that thing wasn't a weapon?" Ianto looked just as confused as Gwen.

"I lied. Jack is smart, but even he can't figure out how this technology works. He'll be fine soon. You know that."

"That isn't the point! Why would you attack him," Gwen shouted, half in anger and half in hurt. Eva didn't answer and simply turned around and started walking back to the TARDIS. Gwen quickly pulled her gun and pointed it at her back. "Stop!" Eva did. Gwen was having trouble holding the gun steady as her emotions did battle inside her. This wasn't making any sense. "Answer me! Why are you suddenly betraying us?"

"Betraying you?" Eva maintained a stoic voice, but that comment tore at her heart.

"Was this your plan all along? You got Ianto to trust you. You got Jack to trust you. You got me to…" Gwen's voice faltered. She wasn't able to finish the sentence with the real words. "…to trust you, just so you could turn on us when something is about to happen!? I'm not letting you escape after that!"

Eva half turned and looked back at Gwen over her shoulder. "Then go ahead. Shoot me. You can do it, can't you? Shoot the evil alien creature."

Gwen's face twisted a bit in anger, her vision becoming slightly blurry from tears starting to form. She wasn't going to cry though. She couldn't afford to right now. As she tried to pull the trigger on the gun, she found that she just couldn't do it. Her heart wasn't allowing her to fire. "Just…tell me why?" Her voice was quieter than usual.

Eva snapped her fingers and the door to the TARDIS opened. A bright white light radiated out from the inside, causing both Gwen and Ianto to shield their eyes. The blonde moved forward into the doorway of the TARDIS before finally turning around to face them. The light caused her figure to be shrouded in shadow, like an alien stepping out of its ship in some old movie. "There are two great events about to occur; events that will test your strength, your courage, your resolve, and your loyalty. Not just yours, but that of the entire human race. One is a great enemy; the other is a great tragedy. You must remember to never give up, even when all hope seems lost. No matter what, you must continue fighting; you must continue living."

"If they are so bad, why don't you just help us," Ianto shouted as he stood up and took a place beside Gwen. He didn't really understand at all why this entire charade was necessary.

"Believe me when I say I want to, but I can't. This you must do on your own."

Gwen's eyes were wide with a mixture of confusion, hurt, and anger as she focused on the floor. Most of these were directed at herself though. She had found herself falling for the mysterious blonde alien and now wasn't sure if it was all just an act on her part. Was the previous night real or a lie? She found her body shaking. She didn't want to believe she had been played so easily.

"Gwen…"

Gwen looked up quickly when she heard Eva call her name. Something suddenly jerked inside her as she saw the image before them. The bright light, the shadowy figure, the doorway; the scene was both terrifying and beautiful. It was almost as if God was standing before them, telling them their fate. Gwen began to wonder what kind of being could radiate such immense power. She could almost feel it. It both frightened her and made her want to run into the blonde's arms and go with her; be with her.

"There is something in your jewelry box that I left for you. Hang on to it for me until we see each other again."

Gwen almost burst out crying, but she suppressed it. She couldn't break just yet. "You'll be back?" Even through the shadowy veil, Gwen could see Eva's lips curl into a smile. The door the TARDIS suddenly closed and the distinct hum of the engine kicked on. It slowly faded from view and, in a matter of moments, both the ship, and Eva, were gone. Gwen's legs finally buckled and she fell to her knees, shutting her eyes as tight as she could in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. It wasn't working. She didn't make any sound; just stayed still as they came.

Ianto turned around as he heard the loud gasp from Jack, signaling he had finally revived. He ran over and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright, Jack?"

"Of course I am." He looked around for a moment as he looked for Eva, but didn't see her or the TARDIS. "Where did that blonde harpy go?"

"She's gone." Ianto finally stepped back and looked between Gwen and Jack for a moment.

"What? Why? I want to know why she lied to us and zapped me with that…thing!"

"Because she knew you would stop her from leaving!" Both Ianto and Jack looked at Gwen from her sudden outburst. Gwen slowly stood up after she felt her tears stopped falling. "I know she's a good person and I know in my heart she left for a good reason."

"Gwen, she can't be trusted!"

"Yes she can. She could have killed us too, but she didn't. She warned us that something was coming. Not just once either. She put all her faith in our ability to stop it, and I won't betray that faith."

Jack thought about her words for a moment before walking over and placing his hand on her shoulder. Ianto joined them a moment and he put his arms across both their shoulders. "If you believe in her that much…then we will fight whatever comes our way. And we will win."


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Gwen stood by the window in her living room that looked out over the city. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there. It was the middle of the night, which she was certain of. This had been a habit she had developed lately and was having trouble breaking it. She had been trying to count each of the lights in the city in the hopes it would make her sleepy, but no luck. She sighed quietly and looked to the sky. A week had passed since the aliens called Daleks took over earth and nearly destroyed the universe. She hadn't gotten to help very much, though, which depressed her. She had gotten trapped in the Hub by some kind of defensive time bubble with Ianto when a Dalek tried to get in. Jack filled her in on what had happened once everything was over and Earth was returned to its proper location. On top of that, she had finally met the infamous Doctor that Jack had mentioned so many times. He was certainly impressive to stop an entire army of nearly invincible aliens.

Gwen found herself frowning up at the stars. Thinking of the legendary Doctor made her also think of Eva. They were supposedly the same species, but the Doctor seemed to make a big deal out of being the last of his kind. She figured Jack hadn't told him about Eva. She was curious as to why, but never pushed the issue. Eva said she had been avoiding the Doctor, but never actually explained why. Gwen figured it would be good if they could be together. She remembered seeing a type of emptiness in the Doctor's eyes when he mentioned he was the last of his kind. She had been tempted to tell him about Eva herself, but didn't out of respect for Eva and a little bit of selfishness. There was a reason for Eva avoiding him and she was going to respect that.

Gwen had figured the Dalek invasion had been one of the big events Eva had spoke of just before she left, which means it wasn't over yet…and therefore it wasn't time for her to come back. She grew even sadder at that thought. Although Eva didn't actually say it, Gwen knew she had promised to come back once the big events were over. As heartbreaking as it had been to watch her go so soon, she had to let her. Not that she could have stopped her anyway…at least that's what she told herself. She hadn't even really tried to stop her. She trusted her though. She knew she would return.

Gwen opened her hand and looked down at the key that was resting in her palm. It looked ordinary, but Gwen could somehow tell it wasn't. She had found it in her jewelry box. The moment she saw it, she knew it was the item Eva left behind. She figured it was a key to Eva's TARDIS. This little key was Gwen assurance that the mysterious Time Lady would be back one day, hopefully soon. She closed her fingers around the key and held it to her chest. The key meant more to her than everything in her jewelry box combined. She was never going to let it out of her site.

Rhys' tired voice came out from behind her, making her jump a bit. "Gwen, everything alright?"

Gwen looked at him over her shoulder for a moment. "Yea, I'm fine." She went back to looking out the window again. "I was just thinking."

"Care to talk about it?"

Gwen shook her head. "No. Thanks though. I'm fine, really."

Rhys sighed in resignation. "Alright then. Come back to bed then, would ya?" He turned and made his way back into the bedroom.

"Yea, sure," she spoke out at his retreating steps. She took one last look up at the stars and sighed. All she could do was wait. The question was: how long? Her time was limited in the universe, but that thought didn't bother her. After all, Eva was a time traveler, and while humans are at the mercy of time, time is at the mercy of a Time Lord. She found herself smiling again. As frightening of a concept that was, it was also what would eventually bring them together again.

With that, she turned and walked back into the bedroom, softly shutting the door behind her, fully content with her conclusion. After all, time was essentially on her side.

**END**

* * *

_And there we go. Finally finished it. To those of you who enjoyed the story, keep a watch in the Doctor Who section for the sequel I eventually plan on doing (hopefully). If you didn't like it, sorry. Either way, make sure to tell me what you thought of it. Thank you all!_


End file.
